


Doctor AU-  Love is the cure

by RoyaeXbeline



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaeXbeline/pseuds/RoyaeXbeline
Summary: Ok..so..The government= still the same old them but Charles works as a part-time doctor as well while Ellie is a part-time assistant doctor for Dr.VToppats= still toppats but they ded(henry killed them n now he needs to stay in the hospitalfor that. Thank Dr.V for savingyou TWO times but this time he has no cybernetics??idkhow?)Wall= eh. They don't exist cuz idk what to write for them same for the CCC( this is more of a introduction than a summary :^ )
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: After the fall of the airship

**Author's Note:**

> Henry destroyed the toppats for bombing his house and stealing his diamond •-• [kleptomaniac henry] along with destroying his scooter(got it since a young child) and the stolen police car(BBO) kinda logical i guess? At least to him?he never met the government but they knew about him and tried to get his hel- kidnap him to help with taking down the toppats but they found his house bombed and him nowhere to be found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok..so..  
> The government= still the same old them but Charles works as a part-time doctor as well while Ellie is a part-time assistant doctor for Dr.V  
> Toppats= still toppats but they ded(henry killed them n now he needs to stay in the hospitalfor that. Thank Dr.V for savingyou TWO times but this time he has no cybernetics??idkhow?)  
> Wall= eh. They don't exist cuz idk what to write for them same for the CCC( this is more of a introduction than a summary :^ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry destroyed the toppats for bombing his house and stealing his diamond •-• [kleptomaniac henry] along with destroying his scooter(got it since a young child) and the stolen police car(BBO) kinda logical i guess? At least to him?he never met the government but they knew about him and tried to get his hel- kidnap him to help with taking down the toppats but they found his house bombed and him nowhere to be found.

Charles was just investigating the scene- a broken airship and rocket crashed together, destroyed. Finding the leader of the toppats and his right-hand dead. Probably from the impact of the crash. There were other dead members as well while the rest had probably managed to escape before it had crashed through their escape pods. Suddenly, he saw a figure lying on a big rock a few metres away up on a cliff. He slowly crepted up behind the figure just so to not alert the other of his presence. To his surprised, he realised that the man, much more smaller in size compared to him, was just asleep, but he had blood running through his left leg and some other cuts and bruises all around his body(those not covered by his clothes), both still relatively new and others old.(scars) He recognised the man as Henry Stickmin, the infamous theif who tried to rob a bank before escaping prison and stealing the Tunisian Diamond. It's hard not to know him. Afterall, the government had been keeping an eye on him for a while now, hoping that he would help them take down the toppats. But it seems like he had already done that. Deciding that he can't just leave a man here just bleeding out(especially after indirectly helping them) and decided to bring him to the military hospital to patch him up and had are tore off part of his shirt as a bandage to stop the bleeding of his leg before carefully carrying him up to his helicopter to return back to base. Reporting back to his da- the general about what he saw and found, flying back as fast as he could while being careful to not cause much turbulence and wake up the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short..  
> I will try to make it longer. Just realised that it only looked long because of the summary and notes '^'


	2. Chapter 2: Father-son conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and his dad(the general) are planning to let Henry join the government and work for them . But of course if he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this to be longer and finally introducing Ellie and Dr.V to the story but the conversation between the general and Charles were longer then I expected it to be. So I'm forwarding it towards the next chapter where it will focus more on their perspective instead.

< p>After reaching the base and sending henry to the military hospital to be patched up, he went to straight to the general's office to report his observations and what he had found and happened. "G̶e̶n̶e̶r̶a̶l̶,t̶h̶e̶ t̶o̶p̶p̶a̶t̶s̶' a̶i̶r̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ h̶a̶s̶ b̶e̶e̶n̶ d̶e̶s̶t̶r̶o̶y̶e̶d̶" "E̶x̶c̶e̶l̶l̶e̶n̶t̶ n̶e̶w̶s̶!....w̶h̶a̶t̶'s̶ w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶?"(u know where this is from) (ok on to the real speech) "Da- I mean General! The airship has been destroyed along with their rocket. The leader and his right-hand were found dead, along with many other members of the clan, most likely from the impact of the crash. However there were a few members who made it out alive, being able to escape in the escape pods in the nick of time." The general hummed, before asking" and do you know who did it?" "I was hoping you would ask that general. It was Henry. Henry Stickmin. I found him injured a few metres away from the crash scene, lying on a rock up a cliff" "Henry Stickmin? Why would he help us take down the toppats? Tho I have to admit.. his skills sure are something. It will be nice to have Henry on our side, but I supposed you had bought him back to the base to be treated right?" Galeforce mused. "I don't have a clue on why he decided to take down the toppats but at least it saved us from the trouble of needing to fight them ourself and losing our men and of course I had to bring him back to be treated! He helped us after all and plus we could really use his help to take down all the remaining toppats. I supposed we can wait until he's awake before asking him whether he is keen in joining us! Hopefully he will say yes! But if he denies, then we will still nurse him back to health before he leaves" Charles said excitedly at the thought of having a chance to be able to befriend henry if he ever wants to join them. Galeforce chuckled softly to himself as he watched his (adopted) son's Emerald eyes shining in excitement, his pupils dancing wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee  
> Chapter 2 is done! At least it's a bit longer now ;v; ( I should be doing schoolwork instead of this but..) I feel like some parts of charles& the general's conversation makes it sounds like they are only using henry for his talent oop-
> 
> (sorry there's too much dialogue)
> 
> ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ᵍᵘᵉˢˢ ⁱᵗ ᵏⁱⁿᵈᵃ ˢʰᵒʷ ʰᵒʷ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵍᵉⁿᵉʳᵃˡ ⁿ ᶜʰᵃʳˡᵉˢ ᵃʳᵉ?  
> ᵈᵒᵉˢ ⁱᵗ?


	3. Chapter 3: We met again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wakes up. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold....
> 
> Ellie and Dr.Vinschpinsilstien!

Henry woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. Cautiously, he started to observe where he was at, noticing that he was not alone and in fact with two other ladies in the room, standing in front of his bed, with their backs facing him. Wait...a bed?! Looking down, he saw that he was in fact lying on a bed, with an IV drip injected into his left arm, bandages wrapped around most part of his body, covering his wounds, either new or old. His outfit however, was changed to a light blue patient clothes. One of them suddenly turned around and told the other that he had woken up. The lady who had told the other that he had woken up, had a shoulder-length fiery red hair, that curved up a little at the ends, and strawberry- pink eyes. Her skin tone is of porcelain shade and she was wearing a long white coat with a purple V-neck t-shirt and long pants. The other lady on the other hand had long honey blonde hair, tied up in a tall ponytail, and steel blue eyes. Her skin tone is a pale ivory shade and she was wearing the exact same clothes as the first lady but with a grey V-neck t-shirt and long pants. "Hello, my name is Ellie and the lady next to me is Dr.Vinschpinsilstien but you can just call her Dr.V" Ellie said, smiling."Glad to see that your finally awake huh? Nice to see you again i guess. You just can't get yourself not in trouble can you?" Dr.V said. Henry stared at her blankly for a few good seconds before realising what she had meant. He had met Dr.V a while back ago, when his house had been bombed by the toppat. He had just came back from a small heist when it exploded. He later found out that they had stolen the diamond from him and was waiting for him to get home before bombing his house, in order to at least injure him so that he couldn't steal anymore of their stuffs before they could steal it and also because he refused to join them, as he didn't trust their claims of him able to have a 'good life' if he joined them or the fact that they were a 'family' and didn't want to have to share his profits with them, especially after working so hard alone to get them. He also remembered that he had suffered many burn scars and had no where to stay and had it not been Dr.V for being kind enough to let him stay on her mini green military ship for a while and patch up his injuries, he wouldn't have the chance to even take down the airship and 'reclaim' back his diamond and other valuable stuffs that the toppats had. Wait...a green military ship? He never thought through this before, but he had just assumed that the lady just liked the colour green and not because she was in the military since she was just floating about in the Russian waters. But he's a criminal. Why will she help him. Again. While Henry was lost in his thoughts, trying to find the answer to his question, Charles and the General entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just testing out how to describe a place or a person(sorry if it's bad) i think I kinda rushed the last few sentences..


End file.
